


Good Little Kitten

by kiaraaine



Category: Colin Farrell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaraaine/pseuds/kiaraaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin decides to show his girlfriend how much fun her fantasies can really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smutfic I've ever finished and had the courage to post. Thanks to the friends who've encouraged me and given suggestions. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Katherine's first clue that it would be a..... _different_ evening were the candles that greeted her when she walked into the house.  She stopped and let her eyes adjust to the dimness, realizing the fire was lit in the living room when she slowly moved down the hall.  "Colin?  Why did you...."  Her voice faltered when she stepped into the room and saw him.   Sitting in the chair right next to the fire with a grey suit on that looked amazing.  She tried to remember what on earth he'd be dressed up for, her mind coming up completely blank.   
  
She saw Colin smile at the slight confusion on her face.  And then he spoke, his voice deeper than normal.  More powerful.  "Come here, kitten."  And then she remembered.....she'd been telling Colin her fantasies one night.  All the things she'd wanted to try that had been twisted into something ugly with her ex, Alex.  All the desire to just let someone else take care of her, be responsible for everything, so she could just let go for once....and everything she was scared she'd never have a chance to try now.   Colin had smiled and stroked her hair, telling her she'd have a chance.  That he'd be happy to show her just how good it could be.  That he could show her how a good dom treated his little kitten.  She'd smiled and kissed him, saying she'd like to try sometime.   
  
Looked like that time was now.  And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.  But.....maybe trying wouldn't be so bad.  "Yes, sir."  Her voice was meek as she slowly walked over in front of the chair, her eyes on the floor.  It was a reflex from before, and she just assumed Colin would want that too.  She missed Colin shaking his head, but she could hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke.  "Katherine, look at me.  Please."   She jerked her head up, even more confused that he was using her name now.  "Colin?"   
  
He reached over and stroked the back of her hand.  "Katherine, love.....I promised you you'd have a chance to explore your fantasy.  That it would be better.  But it has to be what you want too.  And I need to hear you say that.  Because that will be the only unbreakable rule we have.  I want complete honesty from you.  If you don't like something, you have to tell me.  I only enjoy this if you do too, my love."  He smiled and looked at her, then his voice changed back to that deep powerful one that made her start to get wet without him laying a hand on her.  "And I can promise you'll enjoy it, kitten.  But you have to tell me if this is what you want."  
  
She looked at him, then back at the floor, her mind whirling.  She wanted to believe him, that giving up control didn't mean someone took advantage of you, that they'd listen...but she was scared.  But....this was Colin.  Who'd never hurt her, who loved her.....and that gave her the courage to look up and meet his eyes, a small smile on her lips as she answered, stronger this time.

 

"Yes, sir."  
  
She shivered when she saw Colin's lips curve into a smile and he settled back into the chair.  "I'm very glad to hear that, kitten.  First things first....strip for me."  She blushed and slowly pulled her shirt and jeans off, folding them carefully and setting them to the side.  She looked over at Colin and gasped at how intently he was watching her, desire clear in his eyes.  "I didn't tell you to stop, kitten.  All the way for me."  She nodded and quickly managed to slip out of her bra and panties, silently berating herself that she'd already screwed up.  She set her underwear to the side and straightened back up, her arms automatically going to cover herself.  


"No."  Colin's voice was stern and Katherine jumped, her eyes darting up to his.  He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her arms back down to her sides.  He looked at her for a moment and then nodded, almost as if he'd decided something.  "Don't cover yourself, kitten.  Do you think you need to?  That I won't find you attractive?"  He barely waited for her slow nod before continuing.  "Is that why you try so hard to please me, kitten?  Why you ignore your own needs to make sure mine are satisfied?"  Katherine blinked away tears and couldn't say a word.  "Answer me, kitten."  Colin's voice wasn't harsh, but it was firm.  'Y-yes.   Yes, sir."

He smiled and brushed away the tear on her cheek with his thumb.  "Then this will be perfect.  I told you I was going to show you how a good dom treats his little kitten.  And that starts now.  Tonight you're going to let me touch you, kitten.  As much as I want....and you aren't to touch me or move unless I tell you to."  He leaned in and kissed her softly, letting his tongue trace over her lips until they opened, which made him pull back with a smile.  "You're so beautiful, kitten.  I love your eyes, how they change with your moods, how they always tell me exactly what you're thinking....and how they darken so nicely when you're about to come for me."  

His hands traced over her face and he stepped behind her, nuzzling and biting gently at her neck.  Her hands twitched, wanting to slide into his hair, but she kept them at her sides.  "Good girl.  Love how sensitive your neck is, kitten. The noises you make when I run my tongue along your collarbone...." He did just that and smiled when she let out a soft moan, her hips rocking slowly.  "And how wet you get when I use my teeth."  He ran his tongue up to where her neck met her shoulder and bit down, laughing softly when she gasped his name, pressing her thighs together.  "Are you getting wet for me?"  She nodded, her voice soft.  "Yes."  "Yes, what?"  "Yes,sir...."  She tensed, waiting for the reprimand, but it never came, Colin instead running his hands down to her breasts.

As he cupped them, his fingers slowly drawing circles from the outside in towards her nipples, Katherine's hands came halfway up before she remembered herself and forced them back down.  "Oh kitten.....you're being such a good girl for me.  Such a good girl....you deserve to be touched like this.  To have someone show you how beautiful you are, how perfect every inch of your body is to me."   His fingers had made their way to her nipples, pinching them gently, then rolling them harder as he spoke.  Katherine moaned, the wetness between her thighs growing with each movement of his hands.  Every word from his lips was sinking in, making her feel more comfortable, more wanted, just....safer.  All she wanted was to be good and keep this feeling forever.

His hands slid down over her hips, then finally cupped her pussy.  She keened and made one small movement to grind against his hand before stopping, her breath coming in soft pants.  "Good girl, _good girl_......you're being so good, kitten.  Listening to me so well..."  His finger curled in and circled her clit, spreading the wetness around as she moaned.  "Look how wet you are.  See how it can be when you're a good girl?  You're so sexy, let me hear you...."  He slid one finger inside of her and she moaned his name, her legs trembling when he added a second finger, sliding them slowly in and out of her wet cunt.   Katherine cried out in disappointment when he pulled his fingers out of her, looking at him as he came back around to stand in front of her.  "Colin....sir....please....."

He took her hand and led her back over to the chair he'd been sitting in, sitting down and pulling her down to straddle him.  "Don't worry, kitten.  I'm going to take care of you.  Such good care of you."  He leaned in and kissed her, his hand moving back to her clit.   "You've been so good for me.  Use my hand to get yourself off, kitten.  I want to see you come."     He slid two fingers back into her cunt, curling them up to slide against her g-spot with every stroke.  Her hips rocked against his hand, moans getting louder as she came closer to orgasm.  Colin kept telling her what a good girl she was, how sexy she looked, to let herself go, he had her....Katherine's body was coiling tighter and tighter until she looked down at Colin, her voice a whisper.  "Please...."  He smiled and said in that dark, dangerous voice "Come for me, kitten."  Katherine screamed as she came, her pussy tightening around Colin's fingers as pleasure washed over her.  His fingers kept moving, not letting her come down before the next orgasm hit.   She closed her eyes, finally just letting herself feel the pleasure without worrying about taking care of anyone or anything else.  Colin had her...he would take care of her.  His fingers kept moving, driving her higher until finally she blacked out, drifting off into a place where she felt warm and safe.

She came back to herself wrapped in Colin's arms, his lips alternating between kissing her forehead and whispering what a good kitten she was.  He saw her eyes flutter open and smiled.  "Welcome back, kitten."    She could feel his cock pressing hard into her and she looked up at him.  "You didn't....I can....."  He silenced her with a long slow kiss and shook his head.  "I told you, tonight was for you, kitten.  Now rest.  I've got you love...you're safe here.  All of you."   She smiled and reached one hand up to caress his face, then settled back into his arms and closed her eyes, letting her dom take care of her.  Her last words before sliding into sleep were soft.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
